The Brother I Never Knew I Had
by ScarHead1
Summary: What if Harry had a sister he never knew he had? Rated M for later content.
1. The Hiddin Baby

Lilly had just givin birth to Haleigh Rose three months ago. She had used a glamour charm on herself throuhout her pregnacy. The world being as it was she didnt want anyone to know. The only ones who knew was herself and James. But that was about to change. Voldemort had just blasted through the door. The kids were asleep in their own rooms. Lilly had sent a Patronus to Severus Snape telling him what was happening. She had casted a silencing charm and protect charm over Haleigh so Voldemort couldn't find her. She had made it to Harry's room and was about to do the same but it was to late. Voldemort had came upstairs and was telling her to hand over Harry. she wouldn't do it! She'd reather die then to give her baby to the beast! And that she did.

Not long after Voldemort had been killed Severus showed up. He wanted to try and save her but he was to late. He made his way upstairs and saw the women he had been in love with dead on the floor and young Harry in the crib. He was holding Lilly and crying when he heard it. There was another cry but it wasnt Harry. No there was two babies crying. But how? Lilly never said anything about being pregnant. He got up and followed the crying that lead him to a second bedroom. Another nercery. Confused he walked over to the crib and saw a beautiful baby girl. she looked just like Lilly. Flaming red hair but she had Jame's bright green eyes. His heart melted. He couldn't leave her here. He knew Hagrid would be here soon to take Harry to his Anut and Uncle. But where would that leave this little girl? There was no way they would take both of them. He remembered Lilly's sister. Such a vile women. Then he relised he didn't even know her name. He looked up on the wall and saw her name hung up. Haleigh Rose. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful baby girl.

He didn't know how long he was staring at the baby girl when he heard footsteps. Hagrid was here. Quickly he picked the little girl up and apparated to his home. What was he going to do? He could take her to a adoption agency? Yes that's what he'd do. He couldn't keep the baby. There was no way. how would he explain it to everyone? He called his house elf in the room and asked her to find a adoption agency. She took about 30 minutes but finally found one in their world. She gave him the address and he apparated at once. He said goodbye to the beautiful baby girl one last time and left her name on a piece of parchment. He rang the doorbell and the apparated home. He hope she would find a he a wounderful home.

A few days later after the baby was found on the doorsteps of the agency a women and her housband came in looking for a newborn baby girl. They had explained that their name was Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and that they already had a baby boy named Draco but they want him to have a little sister. They had also explained that Narcissa couldn'd have anymore children. They took a while to look through pictures of baby girls when they came across a rather beautiful redheaded green eyed baby girl named Haleigh Rose. The agent explained that they never net the parents. That she was found a few days ago on their doorsteps. The Malfoys were so touched by this baby's story that they adopted her. They couldn't explain it but they had a strong connection to the little girls story. They had signed the papers and paid the agent. The agent went to get the baby and returned a few minutes later with her in her hands. She was much more beautiful in person. That was almost 14 years ago. Tomorrow would be Haleigh's 14th birthday.

_**A/N SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER IM ALREADY WORKING ON THE SECOND ONE AND ILL TRY AND MAKE IT LONGER AND BETTER :) PLEASE REVEIW ! THANKS!**_


	2. Birthday In Diagon Ally

_**A/N THE REST OF THE STORY WILL BE IN HALEIGH'S POV! HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW!**_

I woke up early. I was so excited! It was my 14th birthday and today my mum and dad agreed that if i did everything i was asked to do, like being home schooled without arguing, doing my chores like i was told to do, then they'd let me go to Hogworts with Draco! I did everything i was told to so they'd have to let me go.

I quickly showered and got dressed. I chose a green sundress with silver flower print and silver flats. Mom had the dress made for me at a dress shop in diagon ally. As i made my way down stairs i could smell mum cooking my favorite breakfast french toast and bacon. When i got downstairs everyone was waiting for me in the kitchen. There was a big pile of presents over in the corner of the room waiting for me to open. I ate my breakfast and started opening my presents. Draco had got me a beautiful silver necklace with the slytherin snake and a small oval shaped emerald in the middle. Aunt Bellatrix had sent me a key to my own vault at Gringotts with 500 gallions in it! I got through all my presents when i relised there wasn't one from mum and dad.

"mum, dad how come theres not one from you?" i asked confused

"well. . . " mum said "here you go darling!" she handed me a envalope with a red stamp with a H in the middle of it. MY HOGWORTS LETTER! I let out a big squeal and hugged them both.

"oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"now dear we want to see top grades and if you get into any kind of trouble we'll bring you straight home do you understand?" dad said

before i could answer though Draco said "don't worry father ill make sure she behaves"

"very well now we'll take you to get your school things in a few" dad replyed

"actually me and Goyle was headed there to pick up a few last minute things for school anyways so why not let her just come with us? We'll keep a eye out on her" Draco said. And i was very thankful he did. As much as i loved them my parents were nightmares to shop with. I waited to see if they'd buy this and let me go with him.

"oh i don't know" mum replyed

"oh sweetheart let her go with draco. we had a few things to take care of anyways" dad reasured her.

"oh alright. but stay out of trouble you hear me?" mum said.

"i will i promise mum! thank you so much!" i squealed again and huged her then my dad.

I ran up stairs to get my handbag and met Draco downstairs. He explained that we'd be meeting Goyle in diagon ally. we said goodbye to mom and dad and went to the fire place to take to floo to Borgin and Burkes since we wasn't of age yet. Dad had talked the shop owner into letting us use his firepalce. Knowing dad he probably scared the poor guy into it. From there we met up with Goyle at a little icecream shop in diagon ally. Since we was already there i told Draco i needed to stop by Gringotts and get some money from my vault.

I put alittle money in my money bag and left Gringotts. I never really liked it there. The goblins weren't very pleasant. I was reading over my list of things i needed for school when i bumped into someone. Before i could say anything Draco spoke up.

"watch where you'r going scar head!" He spat. I looked up and saw Harry Potter standing there. I'v never met him before but i'v seen him plenty of times in the daily prophet and Draco talked about him quit a bit. As i took a good look at him i relised something. He had my eyes. But how? No i must be seeing things.

"maybe i wouldn't have bumped into her if she had room to walk. not much space with that big head of yours" Harry spat back. His friends laughed at this. Draco started to go after him but i stopped him.

"remember what mum and dad said" i warned him.

"fine. consider yourself lucky Potter." he said. "i believe you havent met my sister have you scar head?"

"you have a sister?" a redheaded tall boy said in shock

"yes i do weaslebee. this is Haleigh." Draco said pointing at me.

"haven't seen her at school." Harry said

"thats because my mum and dad has been home schooling me if you must know. i'll be coming to hogwarts this year" I finally said

"oh well that explains it. no wonder your not at school. your parents are some dumb they cant teach you anything" the redhead spoke up again. now it was my turn to get angry.

"why dont i show you what i can do? I can show you things that you'd never even dreamed of" i replyed in a dark warning way, pulling out my wand at thesame time. At this the redhead looked scared.

But Draco stopped me. "hes not worth it sis" He warned me

"fine" i replyed back and walked off.

"see you sone scarhead!" Draco yelled back at them.

Before i went in to the bookstore i heard the redhead say "bloody hell shes crazy!". I smiled at myself.

The rest of the day went well. I got all my school things and some new robes and clothes as well. Then me and Draco met Mum and Dad for dinner at a lovely eatting joint for my birthday. When i got home that night i crashed on the bed thinking about school. I couldn't wait to finally see hogwart. I don't even remember falling asleep that night.


	3. Train Ride

I woke up the next day a little to early for my likeing. I had a starnge dream i haven't had since i was a child. I remember there was screaming. A lady screaming. Then there was a bright green light outside my window and a huge banging sound. Seeing as how i couldn't sleep and it was to early for breakfast i desided to go ahead and pack some on my thing in my trunk. After a hour or so i desided to go ahead and take a shower and get dressed. I decided to wear some pants and tanktop today. After a got dressed i went downstairs for breakfast. Mum and Draco was already downstairs eatting. I took my seat next to Draco while our house elf made me a plate of eggs anf toast.

"good morning dear" mum said as a sat down.

"morning mum morning Draco" i replyed. Draco just grunted. He wasn't a morning person.

"oh Haleigh dear i never asked you how your shopping trip went with Draco?" mum said as millie placed a plate in front of me.

"it went well. iv got all my school things on my list. I bumped into that Harry Potter guy though. him and his friend were quit rude. i can see why dad and draco hate him so much."

"who is it that i hate dear?" i heard from behide me. i looked back and saw dad making his way in to the kitchen.

"that Harry Potter guy. i bumped into him yesterday by accident and he got his wand all tied in a knot. his friend basiclly called me stupid because you home schooled me. so i offered to show him what i was able to do" i told him.

"good for nothing blood traitors is all they are. i don't want to going and making friends with them do i make myself clear?" dad said

"yes father prefectly clear." i replyed and rolled my eyes. Iv heard him say this plenty of times as a child. He's always told me and Draco that we must only stick to out own kind. Pure bloods. I was never aloud to play with mudbloods or even half bloods. It would disgrace our family and he would have none of that from his children what so ever.

"good now i must be off. iv got stuff to do. i'll be back in time for dinner." and with that he was gone. I didn't even notice Draco leave. After i was dont with breakfast i excused myself and went to my room.

I laid down on my bad and thought about Harry's eyes. My eyes. I didn't understand how he had the same eyes as me. we wasn't related. I was a Malfoy and he was a Potter. So why did we have the same eyes? I didn't know how long i laid there thinking of it. It must of been a long time because the next thing i know mum was calling me to dinner.

The last few weeks of summer went bye fast. Me and Draco spent alot of the time playing Quidditch. I wasn't as good as he was yet but he said with some training i would be able to make the house time at hogwarts! The day before we had to leave i made sure i had everything packed and ready for in the morning. Mum made us a big dinner that night. The next morning i was awoken by a light tapping on my door.

"Haleigh you have a hour to get ready so you must hurry" i heard her through the door.

I hurried and took a shower and got dressed. A hour later our trunks were downstairs and we were ready to leave. Dad said we would be Avaparating to the platform. I dreaded this alot, I really hated Avaparating. So when everyone was ready i took mums arm and Draco took dads and we were pulled into side along Avaparation. The platform was really crowded. Draco said it was like this every year. We loaded our tunks onto the train and went to say bye to mum and dad.

"remember our deal stay out of trouble! and write us when you get there! have fun dear and i want to see good grades!" my mum said pulling me into a big bear hug.

"okay mum i will i promise but i wont be able to if you squeeze me to death" i told her. She let go of me and smiled. Then i turned to dad to say bye.

"bye dad" i said and huged him.

"bye and remember what i told you. you are not to make friends with potter and the weaslys." he said in a stern glare. not really returning the hug.

I let go of him and followed Draco onto the train to find a capartment. We found one about middle ways down the train with some of his friends from Slytherin. With one last goodbye we were off. Me and Draco chatted a little with his friends. The trolly came by and i got some chocolate frogs, coldren cake, pumpkin juice and licorise wands. Draco got a few things for his self as well. I wondered how long it would take to get to hogwarts. The pimpkin juice started to hit me a little later so i got up to go to the bathroom. On the way i was bumped into by someine. I looked up and saw Harry Potter again.

I sighed and said "you know potter you really should watch where your walking."

"me? maybe you should watch where your going malfoy!" he replyed annoyed.

"excuse me but correct me if im wrong but you were the one that bumped into me. maybe you should get your glasses checked out scarhead" i said and rolled my eyes.

"maybe if your parents werent so dumb they could teach you to walk right" he retorted back.

"you might want to watch what you say about my parents, last time i checked yours was dead!" i said angryly pulling out my wand.

"whats going on?" i heard someone say from behind me. i looked around a saw Draco. Next thing i knew i was thrown backwards. Potter used the destraction to hit me with a spell.

"you son of a bitch! how dare you curse my sister!" i heard Draco yell. He pulled out his wand but he wasnt fast enough. I was so pissed i jumped back up and hit Potter with the Conjunctivitis Curse.

"AHH I CAN'T SEE!" he yelled as his eyes started swelling.

"harry what happened?"a bushy haired girl said from behind him.

"ah granger i believe you haven't met my sister?" Draco said with a smirk.

"so thats the girl your always calling mudblood?" i asked and Draco nodded.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU STUPID FARRET?" she roard.

Before he could answer a prefect came running down the hall. we took this time to go back to Dracos friends. the rest of the train ride was quit for the most part. we finally arrived at the platform. I looked up and saw the castle for the first time. it was dark so all the lights were lit. I was amazed.


	4. First Day At Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer - i do now own the harry potter characters. jkr does.**_

As we walked into the castle i couldn't help but marvel at its beauty. We walked into a huge entrence hall with huge stone steps leading to differant levels of the school. Beside the stairs the was a hall way which i guess lead to the dungens and the Slytherin common room. Draco always told me stories of his times at Hogwarts. I couldn't help but wish with all my might i'd get sorted into Slytherin. I knew if i didn't then mother and father would not be happy. To the right of the entrence hall was huge doubledoors leading into the great hall. I started to follow behind Draco as everyone made their way into the great hall.

But before I could Professor Mcgonagall stoped me and toled me that Professor Dumbledore wanted to do my sorting after the feast. I nodded and made my way into the great hall. It was beautiful. The ceilling was bewitched to look like the night sky. I made my way to the Slytherin table and took my seat beside Draco. I looked up at the table in front where all the teachers sat at and noticed a teacher with long black greecy looking hair and a big crooked nose staring at me as if he had seen a ghost or something. He suddenly noticed what he was doing and looked away at once then started talking to the teacher next to him.

"what did Mcgonagall want?" Draco asked

"Doumbledore wants to do my sorting in his office after the feast" i amswered still watching the teacherstable.

"why doesnt he just do it here with everyone else?" Draco asked sounding a bit annoyed

"i dont know. hey draco whos that teacher with the black greasy looking hair?" i asked still watching him

"oh thats professor Snape. you'v heard Mother and Father talking about him im sure" he replyed. I remember them talking about him once mayb twice but i never got to meet him. mum and dad always sent me away while they had company. I never asked them why or argued with them about it. I tried that once and got punished for it. Father always believed that kids should do what their parents told them to and shouldnt argue, when they did they got punished. Mother didnt like the way dad punished us but didnt argue with him either. We were punished quit a bit when we were younger but as we grew we came to learn it was more often then not best to just do a dad said. so thats what we did.

"he teaches potions right?" i asked

"hmm? oh yea" he replyed not really paying attion. before i could say any thing else the doors opened as professor Mcgonagall made her way in with the first years. The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first-years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in

front of them, then stood back. The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like

a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:

_In times of old when I was new And Hogwarts barely started The founders of our noble school Thought_

_never to be parted: United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_'Together we will build and teach!'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest.'_

_Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest.'_

_Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,'_

_Said Hufflepuff, Til teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same.'_

_These differences caused little strife _

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

Thus the houses _and their founders_

_Retained friendships _firm _and true_.

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among _us

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The _houses that, like _pillars four_, _When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

Thus the houses _and their founders_

_Retained friendships _firm _and true_.

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among _us

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The _houses that, like _pillars four_, _When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

Thus the houses _and their founders_

_Retained friendships _firm _and true_.

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among _us

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The _houses that, like _pillars four_, _When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

Thus the houses _and their founders_

_Retained friendships _firm _and true_.

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among _us

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The _houses that, like _pillars four_,

_Had once held up our school, _

_Now turned upon each other and, _

_Divided, sought to rule. _

_And for a while it seemed the school _

_Must meet an early end, _

_What with dueling and with fighting _

_And the clash of friend on friend _

_And at last there came a morning _

_When old Slytherin departed _

_And though the fighting then died out _

_He left us quite downhearted. _

_And never since the founders four _

_Were whittled down to three _

_Have the houses been united _

_As they once were meant to be. _

_And now the Sorting Hat is here _

_And you all know the score: _

_I sort you into houses _

_Because that is what I_'_m for, _

_But this year I_'_ll go further, _

_Listen closely to my song: _

_Though condemned I am to split you _

_Still I worry that it_'_s wrong, _

_Though I must fulfill my duty _

_And must quarter every year _

_Still I wonder whether Sorting _

_May not bring the end I fear. _

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs, _

_The warning history shows, _

_For our Hogwarts is in danger _

_From external, deadly foes _

_And we must unite inside her _

_Or we_'_ll crumble from within _

_I have told you, I have warned you… _

_Let the Sorting now begin. _

"does it sing like that every year?" i asked Draco as the sorting hat finished its song and became motionless again and applause broke out.

"yeah it does. its always different though" he answered back. But Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of first-years' names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. I really didnt want to get on her bad side. With a last frowning look that swept the four house tables, Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out the first name.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

The terrified-looking boy stumbled forwards and put the Hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The Hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted:

"Gryffindor!"

"psh" I heard Draco huff from beside me. i couldnt help but chukle a little. He really hated Gryffindor.

Slowly, the long line of first-years thinned. Finally, "Zeller, Rose" was

Sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speechmaking, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - the food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.

"wow" i whispered. I hadnt noticed how hungry i was until now. I could hear my stomach growling.

"well sis dig in" Draco said smiling at my reaction.

I filled my plate with some chicken, mash potatos, corn, bread, and some sauce. Everything was quit except the clinks from everyones forks and knives. When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to lace the Headmaster.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause.

"wait doesnt she work for the ministry? i whispered to Draco who just shrugged.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -"

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech. Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly

at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

As i looked around i could see that none of the students looked happy.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Everyone exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins. Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be

passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our

tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into

a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

Dumbledore claped and a few others followed.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held two weeks after start of term. And with that i bid you all good night."

"i guess ill see you soon" i told Draco as i got up to find professor Mcgonagall.

"you better hope you get sorted into Slytherin or father will be furious" Draco replied.

"tell me about it. ill see ya" i said as i made my way out of the great hall.

**_A/N - PLEASE R/R :)_**


	5. The Sorting And Confusion

I met up with Professor Mcgonagall outside the great hall.

"Ah Miss Malfoy are you ready?" she asked

"yes Professor im ready" i replyed as i watched Draco make his way to the dungens with his friends.

"right well off we go then"

We went up the great stairscase and through curador after cuador. I tried to remember the way but couldn' were way to many twist and turns for me to keep up with. We finally made it in front of a giant gargoyle.

"lemon drops" Professor Mcgonagall said to the gargoyle. When she said it a small staircase started to appear with a twist. I followed Professor Mcgonagall unto the staircase and waited a short while untill it finally stopped twisting. We got off and made our way to the door and knocked.

"come in" i heard

We stepped in to a big room. It must be the headmastors room. It was covered with pictures. I guessed it was previous headmastors of hogwarts. Professor Dumbledor was standing there waiting for us.

"ah Miss Malfoy we've been waiting on you" he said with a smile and twinkle in his eyes.

"hello Professor Dumbledor" i said and smiled back.

"Minerva would you be so kind as to bring me the sorting hat? Miss Malfoy you may take a seat" he said pointing to a empty chair in front of his huge desk. I sat down and waited.

"here you are Headmastor" Professor Mcgonagall said

"Thank you Minerva. are you ready Miss Malfoy?" He asked me.

"Yes sir" i replyed. He placed the sorting hat on my head and we waited.

"ahh another Malfoy i see!" it finally said. Making me jump alittle. "hmm hard chois indeed as you are not a Malfoy by birth but Potter! you have a great mind and a thrive to prove yourself! very cunning to i see! I think you'll be best in. . . "

I waited for its answer still slightly shocked at what it just said.

"Gryffindor!" the sorting hat finally shouted. I couldn't move. I just sat there with my mouth open in shock.

"well congraulations Miss Malfoy!" Dumbledor said breaking the silence

"but wait there must be a mistake! why did it say i wasn't a Malfoy by birth? and why did it say Potter?" i asked.

"im afraid that's a question for your mother and father not me miss malfoy" Dumbledor answered

"please tell me!" i pleaded

"i can't. thats a question only they can answer."

"can i write them before i go to bed please?"

"i dont see why not. it's not curfew quit yet Minerva would you please show her to the owlewery?" Dumbledor asked

"yes Headmaster. please follow me" Professor Mcgonagall said. I got up without saying a word and started following her out of the room. We made our way to the owlery in silence. I couldn't understand why Dumbledor couldn't tell me. And why did the hat say i wasnt a Malfoy but a Potter?

"here we are Miss Malfoy" Professor Mcgonagall said. bringing me out of my thoughts.

"thank you professor"

"your quit welcome. I'll just be waiting out here. Let me know when your finished and i'll show you to the common room"

all i could do was nod. I walked into the owlery and pulled a piece of parchment and quill out of my school bag.

_dear Mother_

_Please don't be to upset but i did not make Slytherin. I made Gryffindor. I know Father is going to be furious. But that is not why im writing you tonight. Something strange happened during my sorting. The hat said i wasn't a Malfoy by birth. What did it mean? Is there something you'r keeping from me? I need answer's and Dumbledor said only you can give them to me. Please write back soon. _

_love _

_Haleigh _

I thought it'd be best to keep the Potter part out of it for now. I picked one of the owls and tied the letter to its leg. I went to the window and watched it soar into the night sky. I watched it for about five minutes before i made my way back to Professor Mcgonagall.

"ahh Miss Malfoy i take it your ready?"

"yes ma'am"

We made our way back into the castle in silence again. We finally made our way to the seventh floor in front of a painting of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"the password please?" the fat lady said.

"the password is gillyweed" Mcgonagall said.

The painting opened and i could see a Portrait hole. I followed Professor Mcgonagall through and we were in a large sitting room with red chairs and sofa's, a fire place and everything was red and gold. It was still kinda early so there were still people in the common room. Some were chatting to their friends about their summer. Some were playing chess. When the heard the Portrait close behind us.

"can i have your attion please? thank you thank you. This is Miss Haleigh Malfoy and she was just sorted into Gryffindor" Professor Mcgonagall told them.

I could hear everyone whispering.

"did she say Malfoy?"

"a Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor?"

Professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat "now i expect everyone to treat her as a Gryffindor do i make myself clear?" she said with a very stern look. Everyone just nodded but i could tell i was must cerntenly not welcome here. With that she left.

"I can't believe a Malfoy is in our common room!" i heard someone say. I just rolled my eyes.

Just then i heard the portrait hole open again. Then Harry Potter and his friends came in. Great i thought just what i need. This is going to be fun.

"Harry look! we got a Malfoy in Gryffindor now!" a tall black guy said. As he said this Harry stopped in his tracks.

"stop joking around Dean that isnt funny" Harry told him.

"hes not joking." speaking for the first time since i got there. Harry and his friends looked over at me and gasped.

"NO WAY! THERE HAS TO BE A MASTAKE!" he yelled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"look i don't want to be here anymore then you want me to be here but looks like we're stuck with eachother" i told him.

"just because you were sorted into Gryffindor doesn't make you a Gryffindor! your a Malfoy you will never be a Gryffindor!" Harrys friend Ron said. With that everyone left but one guy.

"don'tpay them any mind. its just your brother. . . well your brother and Harry are kinda enemys and your name isn't well liked. im Neville by the way. Neville Longbottom." he said with a smile.

"yea i heard. Im Haleigh. Haleigh Malfoy. It's nice to meet you" i replyed back.

"oi Neville! are you coming to bed or what?" i heard Ron yell.

"uh yea im coming now!" Neville yelled back.

"wait i dont know where my dormitory is"

"oh just follow the stair to the right and the door will say fourth years on it" he explained

"thank you"

He just nodded and smiled. I made my way up the stairs and found the dormitory. My stuff was already there waiting for me. I pulled on my night clothes and went to bed. This was going to be a interresting year i thought. As i laid there for what seemed like hours i kept thinking about what the sorting hat said. What would my mom say when she got my letter? then i finally drifted off to sleep.


	6. The Truth

I woke up the next morning a little early. I got up and took a quick shower and grabbed my school bag. I needed to talk to Draco right away. As i made my way downstairs there were a couple of people up. They were whipering but when they noticed i was coming down the stairs they got silent. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. I didn't have time for them right now. I made my way down to the great hall but i didnt see Draco anywhere. I went through the front doors of the castle and down the stairs. Maybe he'd be down by the lake i thought. I could only hope. There were quit a bit of people outside but as i got closer to the lake i could make out the back of Draco's perfectly brushed hair. He never went anywhere without brushing his hair. When i reached him i tapped his shoulder.

"i need to talk to you. now" i said when he turned around.

"is this about you not making Syltherin? because if it is. . "

"just come with me!" i said kinda irritated.

"fine" he replyed. he wasn't much of a morning person.

He followed me to the other side of the lake where no one was. i dropped my school bag but before i could say anything he began talking.

"look i know it may seem bad but not making Syltherin isn't that big of a deal and im sure mother will talk some sence into father. . " he rambled on.

"why didn't you tell me i was adopted?" i asked.

"come again?" he said confusion clear in his voice.

"you mean to tell me you didn't know either?" i asked just as confused as he was.

"what in merlins beard are you talking about?" he asked

I told him everything about what happened in Dumbledor's office. When i finished we just stood there in silence for a few minutes. He was clearly just as shocked as i was.

"there must be some kind of mistake" he finally said breaking the silence.

"i don't know. i wrote mother so we'll have to wait and see i guess. Draco what if it's true? what if i really am adopted? what if i really am a Potter?" i said in a small voice.

"it won't change anything" he said trying to comfort me.

"but Draco you know how father hates the Potters. what if he finds out im one of them? he'll hate me! or try and bring me before the dark lord." i replyed trying to keep the tears that had formed in my eyes from falling but failing. Draco pulled me into a hug.

"i would never let that happen. Even if you are adopted your still my little sister and i'll never let anything happen to you" he said

"so you wouldn't hate me if i really am related to Harry?" i asked

"no. no matter what anyone saids or who your related to you'll always be my sister. but if you tell anyone i said that i'll denie everything." he said with a raised eyebrow. i couldn't help but laugh. he hated showing others how he felt but he always knew how to make me feel better.

"thanks Draco. i'm going to eat some breakfast before class. i'll see you around?" i said picking up my bag

"sure will" he said walking back to the other side of the lake where his friends were.

"oh and Draco?" i called after him

"hmm?"

"don't tell anyone yet. i want to see what mother has to say first ok?"

"whatever. my lips are sealed." he replyed and started back towards his friends.

As i made my way back up to the castle i couldn't help but think of how my mother was reacting. im sure she would have gotten my letter by now. I pushed the thoughts out of my head for now. I made my way into the great hall and saw that almost everyone was up and eatting breakfast now. Mcgonagall stopped me before i made it to the table and gave me my time table. double potions with Sylterin was first. I made my way to the table to sit down and noticed everyone at the Gryffindor glaring at me.

"oh come off it already" i mumbled before taking my seat at the middle of the table. no one was sitting beside me but i prefered it that way. i grabbed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast and some pumpkin juice and started to eat in silence. i was halfway through my plate when mail came. i waited to see the family owl but it never showed. i sighed and went back to my breakfast. by the time i was finished i had five minutes left to get to class. but i relised i didnt know where the potions class was. i saw a redheaded girl from my year start to get up and leave.

"wait!" i yelled after her. she stopped and looked at me. along with everyone else at the table. "would you mind showing me to the classroom? i haven't a clue where it's at"

"DON'T DO IT GINNY SHE'S A MALFOY!" i heard from the table. i looked and saw Ron half standing half sitting from his seat.

"oh shut it Ron" the redhead named Ginny said rolling her eyes before returning he attion to me. "i guess it wouldn't hurt. come on or we'll be late" she said

"thank you" i said as we made our way out of the great hall.

"no problem. im Ginny by the way. Ginny Weasley which im sure you know by now" she said pointing towards the great hall. i chuckled a little.

"im Haleigh. Haleigh Malfoy which im very sure you know by now."

"yea your kind of the talk in the Gryffindor tower now" she replyed rolling her eyes.

"yea i could tell" i said with a sigh.

"here we are! just in time to. you don't want to be late for Snapes class" she whispered the last part as if scared someone will hear her. "come on you can sit by me if you'd like!" she said smiling.

"thanks" i replyed and took my seat next to hers. just as i sat down Professor Snape came in. He started taking roll call. i sat there waiting for him to cal my name. it took a good while before he did but finally he called my name.

"Haleigh Rose Malfoy" he finally said. but when he read my name out loud he nearly droped the list. he went pale and just stood there like he'd seen a ghost.

"uh here sir" i replyed. he finally looked up to where i was sitting and stared at me for a few seconds before returning back to the list.

"what was that about?" Ginny whispered

"i have no clue" i answered

The reat of the the class we learned about some poison antidotes. It was a bit awkword because every now and then i'd look up and see Snape staring at me. He'd see me look up and look away quickly. When class was almost over he gave us a five page essay to do for homework. The rest of my classes weren't any better. Each Professor gave us a ton of homework to do. I didn't get to see Draco at all today. He wasn't at lunch or anything. I spent my lunch hour eating alone. Ginny said she had to skip because she had something important to do. The next few weeks flew by pretty fast. Me and Ginny were getting to be quit close. which Ron didn't like at all. even Neville started hanging out with us. the Rest of the Gryffindors were starting to warm up to me as well. i saw Draco a few times but not much. he had to study alot because it was his owl year. mother still hadn't replyed to my letter. i couldn't help but wonder if may she was avoiding me.

I made my way up to the common room to drop off my school books before dinner one night. i wasn't paying attion when i bumped into someone. i looked up and saw Neville Longbottom.

"im sorry!" i said

"oh it's quit alright it was my fault. i wasn't watching where i was going" he said blushing and holding his hand out to help me up.

"to be quit honest neither was i" i said laughing a little while taking his hand.

"well atleast if i had to bump into someone im glad it was you" he said blushing even more.

"oh well thank you" i said blushing as well.

"i was just headed down to dinner. would yould maybe like to walk with me? he asked

"yea sure! i just have to drop off my books in the common room first" i told him

"oh ok i'll wait here" he said smiling

I just nodded and hurried towards the Gryffindor tower. before i got to the portrait of the fat lady however i heard someone call my name.

"oh miss Malfoy! thank goodness i caught you!" i turned around to see Professor Mcgonagall rushing towards me.

"oh hi Professor Mcgonagall"

"Miss Malfoy Professor would like to see you in his office right away"

"oh um ok but do you mind if i go tell Neville before i go? i was supost to walk down to dinner with him"

"i'll inform Mr longbottom you. go to Professor Dumbledors office right away" she told me before hurrying off

I quickly dropped off my books and made my way to the headmasters office. I said the password and went up the staircaseto the door and knocked.

"come in" i heard Dumbledore say.

I walked in and was shocked to see none other then my mother standing on the other side of the room.

"mother! what on earth are you doing here? wheres father? and why haven't you wrote me back?" i asked as i closed the door behind me.

"it seems i have some explaining to do as for your father hes away on buisness. he hadn't a clue im here" she said not looking me in the eye. she had bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept in days maybe even weeks. i just kept quiet and waited for her to continue. "i'v been trying to find a easy way to tell you this but theres not. me and your fathers been putting this off for some time now." she sighed "im afraid the sorting hat is correct. we adopted you when we found out i couldn't bare anymore children. you were only three months old when we got you."

"so it's true? i really am a Potter? why didn't you tell me!"

"what on earth are you talking about?" she asked me confused.

"the sorting hat said i wasn't a Malfoy by birth but a Potter. You mean to tell me you didn't know who my real parent were?" i asked

"heavens no! the angency said that whoever brought you there didn't leave any information except your name on a piece of parchment! they hadn't a clue who your parents were. they found you on their doorsteps. are you sure it said Potter?" she asked

"quit sure mother."

"well how do we find out for sure?" she asked Dumbledore

"Well we could get a blood test done by Madam Pomfrey. it might take a few days to complete." he answered

"would that be something you'd want dear?" mother asked me

"i think so." i answered

a few minutes later Madam Pomfrey was there and taking a small bit of my blood. she explained that she only needed my blood and she'd trace it through some of my ancestors.

"alrighty dear we'll know in a few days time" she told me before leaving.

"im afraid i have to get going dear i have things to do" mother said reaching out her arms to me for a hug.

"bye mother" i said before leaving the room without hugging her. i couldn't help but be mad at her right now. maybe soon i'll forgive her. i just needed some time.


End file.
